


Life Is Precious

by Angrboda007



Series: For Kanu [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrboda007/pseuds/Angrboda007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for my friend who is no longer with us. It's not really a story, but more of an inspirational fic I wrote to encourage others that suicide is not the answer because I care deeply. Hopefully it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Precious

Life is precious. Life is an amazing experience in which we must travel through to reap its rewards. But sometimes, life is difficult to endure. Sometimes, we stumble over the things that don't come easy to us. Sometimes, we feel like giving up when it becomes too much.

Life is a sea that thrashes us against its metaphorical rocks until we come out of the other side bruised and broken, in too much pain to comprehend or even understand our own suffering. But all suffering has a purpose.

It strengthens us so that we may better endure the future struggles that greet us on a daily basis. It feels as though we are alone in our quandaries and that this fact may never change. But, there are others out in this world who care.

There are some people who have hearts so big that they have more than enough love to share with even those they do not know. The end to life is not the one you bring about yourself. It happens when you finally reach a point where you can learn nothing more from the world around you.

It then becomes your turn. To shed the chrysalis of the student and don the cloak of the teacher. Everyday is life's new beginning. A chance to start anew and make the best of the remaining time. Because in the end, suicide is not the answer.

You have so much more to offer the world than an early obituary. So strive on through the rough times, because when they are over, you will find that there is love hidden in the most unusual of places.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Kanu. He committed suicide last Monday and I felt I should write something not just for him, but for everyone going through the same, rough process. I just want you to know that if you think you have no one, then you have me. Because even if you don't know me, I still care.
> 
> R.I.P. Kanu
> 
> June 9, 1998 - July 25, 2016


End file.
